


Almost

by spiralicious



Series: Of Love and Socks [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: Avatar_500, Of Love and Socks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is almost found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of my Youtube 'verse where Sokka and Zuko are fanboys that make cosplay skits and post them on Youtube. In this version, Zuko is also obsessed with Hakoda.
> 
> I originally wrote this for avatar_500, Prompt 22 "Knight," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko sat on the couch with Mai. She’d come over to do “research” for the next video she kept threatening to direct. Zuko had to admit the Twilight spoof she’d written and directed had got more hits than anything he and Sokka had posted combined. Now, she wanted to do something with Vampire Knight. But he had the distinct feeling that if they kept letting her guest direct, it would eventually end up with him in a dress.

He also knew she was irritated with him. To the untrained eye, she was her usual gloomy self, but Zuko knew better. She hadn’t once made fun of the show they were watching and she was being oddly distant.

After wracking his brain trying to think of what he could have possibly done to upset her, he did the only thing he could think of, he asked.

“What’s wrong?” He used the most annoyed tone possible.

“What’s going on with you lately, Zuko?” She somehow seemed pissed off and concerned at the same time.

“What are you talking about?”

Mai sighed in irritation. “You’ve been ditching classes and ditching me. Sokka’s always snapping at you and Toph says you haven’t answered any of her emails in weeks.”

Zuko hadn’t realized his behavior had changed so much.

“And you’ve got a bunch of socks stuffed in your pillow.”

Zuko stared at Mai, shocked. He wondered if he’d finally been found out. He tried to stammer out an explanation but Mai cut him off.

“Stealing your boyfriend’s socks is creepy, even for you. Does Sokka know?”

Zuko was a little relieved she thought they were Sokka’s socks. But he realized things were catching up to him quickly.

“No. He doesn’t know.” His voice was quiet and unsure. Mai looked at him with uncharacteristic concern. He wondered if he should tell her everything; about his obsession with Hakoda, sneaking into the house when no one was home, how they were really Hakoda’s socks. But he couldn’t. It was too much. He had enough trouble admitting it to himself.

“I’ll stop.” He hoped he meant it and wondered how everything was going to blow up in his face this time.


End file.
